Metamorphosis For A Lifetime
by Kazuha-sama
Summary: Die Dragonballs sind plötzlich wieder da. Goku kehrt in einem neuen, ungewohnten Körper ins Leben zurück und muss es nun mit diesem Körper irgendwie meistern. [after GT]


**Metamorphosis For A Lifetime**

Drei Jahre, nachdem Goku die Erde gerettet hatte und Shenlong ihn mitgenommen hatte, waren nun vergangen. Das Leben hatte wieder seinen Lauf genommen. Alles war wieder wie immer. Nur Goku weilte nicht auf der Erde. Man hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er nun fort war. Mit seinem Verschwinden war der Frieden gekommen und legte sich wie weiche kostbare Seide auf die Welt.

Die Menschen genossen ihn und waren glücklich wie nie zuvor. Die Dragonballs waren mit Son Goku verschwunden und niemand würde sie mehr brauchen.

„Schau, wie schön das Wetter heute ist, Pan.", schwärmte Chichi mit glänzenden Augen. „Ja, du hast recht, Großmutter.", antwortete das nun 16jährige Mädchen. Pan blickte in den Himmel und lächelte. Seitdem Frieden eingekehrt war, ist vieles einfacher geworden. „Hey Pan, bitte träum nicht und hilf mir dabei, das Essen nach draußen auf die Tische zu bringen.", sagte Chichi spielerisch tadelnd und verließ mit einer großen Käseplatte das Haus. Pan folgte ihr mit zwei weiteren Platten.

Das alljährliche Treffen der Freunde war nun wieder. Es war schön, wenn alle wieder zusammen waren und miteinander reden und lachen konnten. Später trafen die ersten Gäste ein: Yamchu, Pool, Oolong, Muten Roschi und die alte Schildkröte. Chichi und Pan begrüßten diese freudig. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen: Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Krillin, C 18, Marron, der Rinderteufel, Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Bra, Mr. Satan, Goten mit seiner Freundin Valese und Dende. Gohan und Videl kamen aus dem benachbarten Haus und brachten noch paar Snacks mit. Alle genossen es und redeten viel. Nachdem gegessen wurde, machte Krillin einen Sekt auf. Jeder hob sein Glas auf das schöne Fest. Pan schaute sich um. So schön dieses Fest auch war, doch konnte sie es nur halbherzig genießen. Sie verließ den Tisch kurz, um auf die Toilette zu gehen. Sie ging auf den Balkon und beobachtete die anderen von dort aus. Bra sprach angeregt mit Valese, Bulma und Chichi tratschten und kicherten vor sich hin. Krillin wettete mit Yamchu und Muten Roschi, Vegeta saß etwas abseits von den anderen und schien sie zu beobachten, Tenshinhan und Chaozu unterhielten sich mit Trunks und Goten, Mr. Satan erzählte Marron und C 18 von seinen neuen Schülern, Videl lauschte den anderen munter und würfelte mit dem Rinderteufel. Und doch fehlte da jemand und Pan spürte das schmerzlichst. Auch wenn es nun drei Jahre her war, waren die Wunden immer noch tief. Jemand legte seine Hand auf Pans Schulter, so dass sie heftig erschrak. „Hey, ich bin es doch nur, Pan", Gohan stand lächelnd neben ihr. „Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt, Papa.", maulte sie ihn an. Dann sah sie wieder hinunter auf die anderen. Sie seufzte kurz. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, mein Schatz.", murmelte Gohan wehmütig. Er konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. Sie nickte nur und bemühte sich krampfhaft, nicht zu weinen. Gohan nahm seine Tochter fest in den Arm.

Gil kam nun plötzlich angeflogen. Er flog einmal um Gohan und Pan herum und landete dann auf Pans Schultern. „Dragonball, Dragonball, 1 km westlich von hier!", rief der kleine Roboter aufgeregt. Pan sah Gil giftig an: „ Ich bin gerade nicht in Stimmung auf Scherze, Gil. Lass das." „Gil macht keine Scherze.", konterte der Kleine sofort, drehte sich um und offenbarte die Wahrheit auf dem Dragonradar. Er zeigte tatsächlich einen Dragonball an. Gohan und Pan nickten sich nur kurz zu und flogen mit Gil Richtung Westen auf eine Wiese. Sie brauchten nicht lange, bis sie einen eigentlich nicht mehr existierenden Dragonball mit fünf Sternen fanden. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Warum gibt es wieder Dragonballs?", fragte Pan. Gohan rieb sich Schultern zuckend am Kinn. „Ich find es merkwürdig. Shenlong hat doch gesagt, dass die Dragonballs nicht mehr zugänglich für die Menschheit wären.", murmelte er. „Papa, bevor wieder so etwas Schlimmes passiert, sollten wir alle Dragonballs finden und den Kaioshin rufen, damit er sie auf seinem Planeten verstaut, dass keiner mehr dran kann.", schlug Pan vor. „Keine schlechte Idee, aber wir sollten vorher den anderen bescheid sagen, damit sie uns helfen können. Das geht schneller.", antwortete Gohan. Pan nickte nur und zusammen flogen sie zurück.

Die anderen staunten nicht schlecht, als Gohan und Pan mit einem Dragonball zurückkamen. Dende war regelrecht schockiert. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es wieder Dragonballs gab. Er hatte keine mehr erschaffen.

Mit Hilfe der anderen hatten sie nun alle Dragonballs in kürzester Zeit gefunden und in Gottes Palast zusammen getragen. Dende nahm Kontakt mit dem Kaioshin auf, welcher sofort erschien mit Hilfe der momentanen Teleportation. Er wusste auch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, fand aber die Idee gut, die Dragonballs auf dem Planeten der Kaioshin aufzubewahren.

Er verschwand wieder mit den Dragonballs, doch den anderen ließ das keine Ruhe. Wie konnte es die Dragonballs wieder geben? Wer hatte sie erschaffen? Würde der Frieden nun vergehen?

Meister Kaio ergriff nun das Wort und kommunizierte telepatisch mit ihnen: „Hier ist Meister Kaio. Bitte hört mir zu: Ich weiß nicht, wie es möglich ist, dass die Dragonballs wieder da sind, aber das bedeutet auch nichts Gutes für die Zukunft der Erde. Ihr müsst auf alles gefasst sein. Ihr selbst wisst, wie viele sich gern einen Wunsch erfüllen würden und wenn sie die Dragonballs finden sollten - und ich meine jetzt keine normalen Menschen, sondern mächtige Gegner, die auf euch zukommen könnten – dann gibt es eine Katastrophe. Ich weiß nicht, was auf euch zukommen wird. Seit jedoch achtsam. Nichts ist unmöglich." Die Angesprochenen hatten verstanden und nickten.

„Was sollen wir bloß machen?", fragte Bulma deprimiert. , „Ich will nicht schon wieder einen Spinner hier haben, der das Universum beherrschen will und die Erde versucht zu zerstören. Nicht schon wieder. Der Frieden war gerade so schön..." Trunks legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter: „Dazu wird es nicht kommen, wir werden das zu verhindern wissen." „Aber bis jetzt habt ihr allein das auch nie geschafft. Goku hat immer wieder die Erde gerettet. Ohne ihn werden wir das sicherlich wieder nicht schaffen.", warf Chichi ein. „Ausnahmsweise gebe ich dir recht.", Vegeta hatte das Wort ergriffen, „Ich muss zugeben, dass Kakarott uns bis jetzt immer alles abgenommen hat. Mit schwächeren Gegnern kommen wir klar, aber meistens hatten wir das Pech auf Stärkere zu treffen. Das heißt, wir müssen trainieren und auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Am besten machen wir uns gleich an die Arbeit. Trunks, wir gehen in den Gravitationsraum (GR) und trainieren. Du hast schon Fettpolster angesetzt. Der Frieden tut dir nicht gut." Trunks errötete kurz und folgte seinem Vater Richtung Capsule Corp.

Gohan und Goten flogen in die Berge um zu trainieren. Tenshinhan und Chaozu auch, jedoch in eine andere Richtung. Pan und Videl flogen nach Hause. Pan würde darauf zu Mr. Satan fliegen und dort trainieren. Yamchu, C 18 und Krillin trainierten bei Muten Roschi. Marron begleitete sie und sah ihnen zu. Dende beobachtete die Erde nun sehr genau. In der Hölle wurde alles in Gang gesetzt, um Piccolo wieder ins Diesseits zu bringen. Dieser hatte in der Hölle viel trainiert und war topfit.

Dende wurde von dem alten Kaioshin kontaktiert. Dieser hatte eine wichtige Botschaft. „Hey Dende. Hör mal zu, ich habe etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen. Das wird dich und deine Freunde sehr interessieren:

Son Goku wird zurückkehren, zwar anders als ihn alle kennen und ich weiß auch nicht wann genau er kommen wird, aber wenn die Dragonballs wieder da sind, so wird er auch wiederkommen." „Das ist ja super. Dann haben wir zumindest nicht allzu Schlimmes zu befürchten, wenn etwas auf uns zukommt." „Dende, du musst mit allem rechnen. Er könnte nicht mehr die Kräfte besitzen, die er einst hatte. Damit rechne ich sehr. Zu wünschen ist das nicht, aber ich glaube er muss neu anfangen, wenn er auf die Erde zurück kommt.", riet ihm der Alte. Dende schluckte: „Darüber habe ich nicht nachgedacht..." „Das merk ich.", murrte der alte Kaioshin, „Aber falls es so sein sollte, werde ich ihn trainieren. Wie dem auch sei, falls ich ihn vor dir entdecke, erstatte ich Bericht." „ Ok!", antwortete Dende zustimmend. Der alte Kaioshin setzte sich vor seine Kristallkugel, während Dende vom Palast aus Ausschau hielt.

Beide merkten bis jetzt jedoch nicht, dass sich in der westlichen Hauptstadt ein lustiges Spektakel abspielte: Ein junges Mädchen, ungefähr 16 Jahre alt, hing an einem vertikalen Fahnenmast an einem Hochhaus. Sie war mittlerweile bleich im Gesicht und klammerte an dem Mast: „Scheiße, warum kann nicht mehr fliegen. Hier geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Jindujun!" Eine gelbe Wolke düste aus dem Himmel und flog unter das Mädchen, welches sich dann fallen ließ und sanft auf ihr landete.

„Ich versteh das nicht. Irgendetwas ist total anders..." Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Körper. Das hätte sie fast von der Wolke gerissen. Warum hatte sie plötzlich Brüste und einen dicken Po? Ihr wurde ganz schwindelig. Sie war als Mädchen zurückgekehrt. Sie konnte nicht mehr fliegen... Das Klammern am Mast war sehr anstrengend für sie. Das hieß, dass sie ihre alten Kräfte nicht mehr hatte. Das einzige, was ihr geblieben war, war ihr Schwanz und ihre struppigen schwarzen Haare, welche hinten etwas länger als gewohnt waren. „Was habt ihr aus mir gemacht? Wenn Vegeta mich so sieht, lacht er mich aus!", jammerte sie und verfluchte die Götter des Jenseits. „Sie können nichts dafür, Goku, das war deine Bestimmung.", hörte sie Meister Kaio sprechen. „Na toll, das heißt dann ja, ich muss wieder von vorne beginnen.", maulte sie. „Ja, das musst du aber wir werden dich unterstützen. Bitte begebe dich zu Dende. Du wirst erwartet.", sagte er aufmunternd.

Goku war sich nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt so erwünscht war. Doch das würde sie erst sehen, wenn sie ankäme.

Dende fiel fast aus allen Wolken. „Goku, bist du das?", fragte er zitternd. Goku nickte: „Ja, sag nichts. Ich fühl mich schon schlecht genug. Ich hab meine Kräfte verloren und ich kann nicht mehr fliegen!"

„Damit haben wir schon gerechnet, aber dass du als Mädchen...", Dende musterte Goku. Mit der Optik würde sie eher ihre Gegner betören, als ihnen Angst einzujagen, aber das könnte sogar eine gute Waffe sein. Goku müsste nur lernen, wie.

Dende rief die Z-Truppe her. Vegeta war nicht unter ihnen. Er hielt sich noch im GR auf.

Die anderen waren total aus dem Häuschen. Sie waren froh, dass Goku wieder da war, jedoch war es ungewohnt für sie, dass Goku nun weiblich war. Nur Pan schien dies nicht zu stören. Sie umarmte Goku fest: „Bin ich froh, dass du wieder da bist, Großvater." Goku lächelte. Zumindest Pan schien dies nicht zu stören. Chichi blieb relativ cool: „ Da ich schon mit einem 10jährigen verheiratet war, haut mich das auch nicht mehr um." Die anderen lachten. Dies lockerte die Situation auf. Die anderen würden damit klarkommen. Immerhin hatten sie ihren Freund Goku wieder, wenn auch als Mädchen. Das machte keinen Unterschied. Er brauchte nun aber viel Training. Jeder würde ihn soweit wie möglich unterstützen.

Jedoch erstmal setzen sie sich zusammen. Krillin fragte Goku neugierig: „Wie ist es denn, ein Mädchen zu sein?" Goku sah Krillin maulend an: „Wir können ja tauschen. Das ist deprimierend. Ich hab ein Körperteil zu viel.", Goku packte sich an die Brust, wobei die anderen knallrot wurden, „Schlimmer ist, dass ich meine Kräfte nicht mehr habe. Vegeta lacht mich aus, wenn er mich sieht. Naja... Er kann sich glücklich schätzen. Nun ist er der stärkste Mann im Universum." Goku kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Die anderen nickten zustimmend. „Hey, vielleicht kann er dich ja trainieren, dass du stärker wirst.", warf Bulma ein. Goku schaute sie gequält an und sagte: „Besser nicht. Er wird seine Freude daran haben, seine Wut an mir auszulassen. Als Mädchen ist man viel empfindlicher..." „Ach, das packst du schon, Goku. Mach dir darüber keinen Kopf. Immerhin bist du Goku. Du kannst alles schaffen.", versuchte Yamchu sie aufzumuntern. Goku war nicht wirklich davon überzeugt und das zeigte sie auch. Die anderen mussten über ihre Miene lachen.

Goku wurde bei Bulma in einem Gästezimmer untergebracht. Das hieße für Goku: Vegeta!

Was sie sich dann wohl gefallen lassen müsste... Sie malte sich nun das Schlimmste aus. Jedoch kam es ganz anders.

Goku saß nun mit Bulma und den anderen in der großen Küche. Die anderen merkten, dass Goku nicht mit ihrem jetzigen Dasein zufrieden war, doch es änderte sich nichts daran. Es war ihr Schicksal, was sie nun zu tragen hatte. So schlimm sollte das nicht sein. Bulma war immerhin auch weiblich, Chichi auch und Pan auch. Was sollte daran so schlimm sein? Goku war es einfach nicht gewohnt eine Frau zu sein. Bald würde sie sich damit abfinden. Immerhin hatte sie auch charakterliche wenige weibliche Eigenschaften angenommen, seitdem sie diesen Körper hatte.

Vegeta betrat nun die Küche. Wer war dieses Mädchen, dass am Tisch mit den anderen saß, welche ihn und die Fremde abwechselt ansahen? „Hi Vegeta. Lange nicht gesehen..."; sagte das Mädchen und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Kakarott! Das war Kakarott. Wer sollte das sonst sein? „Also bist du als Weib zurückgekehrt, ja?", sagte Vegeta schnippisch, „Schon interessant. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet."

Goku sah ihn nun verlegen an. Dann betrachtete sie ihn. Eigentlich hatte sich nichts an ihm geändert. Aber irgendetwas war anders und Goku merkte das. ‚Hey, wieso sieht dieser Kerl so verboten gut aus?', erwischte Goku ihre Gedanken und verwarf sie sofort errötend und kopfschüttelnd.

Vegeta blieb cool. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, warum Kakarott rot geworden war. Es war ihm auch egal. Mehr interessierte ihn, dass von Kakarott keine starke Energie kam. Das konnte doch eigentlich nicht sein. „Kakarott, bist du nun schwach oder verbirgst du deine Kampfkraft?", fragte er direkt.

Goku schluckte. Es hatte keinen Sinn nach Ausreden zu suchen. Früher oder später wüsste er eh alles. „Ich habe keine Kampfkraft mehr. Ich muss alles wieder neu erarbeiten. Das ist so erniedrigend...", sagte Goku tonlos und sah dabei zu Boden. Vegeta konnte dies nur zu gut nachvollziehen. Er respektierte mittlerweile den Saiyajin in Goku. Er würde Goku unterstützen, dass er – pardon – sie wieder ihre alte Kampfkraft bekommen würde. Dann hatte Vegeta wenigstens wieder ein Ziel: seinen Freund und Gegner wieder als Trainingspartner zu haben!

„Mach dir nichts daraus. Es hätte jeden von uns so treffen können. Immerhin bist du wieder da, und dass sogar ohne die Dragonballs darum gebeten zu haben. Dann kann ich dich wenigstens wieder verhauen, wenn du stark genug bist.", sagte Vegeta und lächelte dabei frech. ‚Ey, lass das und guck nicht so süß!', motzten Gokus Gedanken, die Goku mit Mühe versuchte, los zu werden.

„Aber mit wem werde ich nun trainieren, dass ich wieder stärker werden?", fragte Goku. „Mit mir natürlich.", warf Vegeta sofort dazwischen, „Mit wem sonst?" Goku wurde bleich und lachte ironisch:

„Naja, ich weiß nicht..." Vegeta wurde zornig und brüllte sie nun an: „Es tut dir nicht gut, ein Weib zu sein. Du bist zu einer Memme geworden!" Er ballte eine Faust. „Komm von deinem Trip runter, Vegeta. Krieg erstmal dein Agressionsproblem unter einen Hut. Vorher brauchst du nicht Lehrer zu spielen und deine Wut an einem Schwächeren auszulassen. Ich werde sie trainieren.", kam es plötzlich aus der Küchentür. Piccolo stand am Türrahmen gelehnt. „Piccolo!", rief Gohan freudig und sprang sofort auf. Piccolo lächelte Gohan kurz zu und wendete sich dann zu Goku: „Am besten kommst du mit mir! Wir gehen in den Palast Gottes und trainieren im Raum von Zeit und Geist. Bulma, können wir eine Gravitationsmaschine (GM) haben?" „Geht klar!", versicherte Bulma und zwinkerte.

„Wir sind in zwei Tagen wieder da.", sagte Piccolo, packte Goku und setze sie auf eine seiner Schultern und flog mit ihr in den Himmel, nachdem er von Bulma eine Kapsel mit einer GM bekommen hatte.

Das Trainieren von Goku war sehr erfolgreich. Goku lernte schnell und konnte sich dann später sogar alte Attacken, die er von Meister Kaio damals gelernt hatte, selbst beibringen. Piccolo war stolz. Innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte Goku fast ihre gesamte Kampfkraft wieder. Da sie jedoch nun eine Frau war, würde sie nicht mehr so stark sein, wie als Mann. „Du lernst schnell, Goku!", sagte Piccolo und lächelte, „Nun können deine Feinde sich wieder vor dir fürchten." „Naja, so neu war es ja nicht aber ich bin froh, dass es so schnell ging.", freute sich Goku. Nun grummelte etwas laut auf. Goku errötete und lachte verlegen. Piccolo schüttelte nur den Kopf. ‚Das wird sich wohl nie ändern an diesem Nimmersatt.', ging es ihm durch den Kopf.

Goku und Piccolo waren nach zwei Tagen endlich wieder da. An Goku hatte sich nichts geändert. Das schienen die Saiyajin-Gene zu machen.

Pan betrachtete Goku nachdenklich. Dann tastete sie Bauch und Arme ab. „Keine schlechte Tarnung, Großvater.", gluckste sie, „So unterschätzt man dich und wird eines besseren belehrt, wenn man dich angreift." Bulma stimmte ihr zu.

Vegeta, der etwas abseits der anderen stand, fragte Goku nun: „Mich würde interessieren, ob du stärker bist als ich, Kakarott." Goku lächelte frech: „Lass uns das testen." Vegeta verstand sofort. Beide schossen nun aus Bulmas Haus und lieferten sich einen drei Minuten langen Kampf in der Luft.

Beide attackierten sich mit Ki-Bällen und Faustschlägen und Tritten. Dann sanken beide erschöpft zu Boden. Sie waren gleich stark. Vegeta keuchte: „Das heißt ja, dass ich nun eine Chance habe, stärker zu werden als du. Frauen sind ja immer schwächer als Männer." Goku lächelte: „Vielleicht... vielleicht auch nicht, Vegeta." Beide setzen sich auf, um sich anzusehen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sekundenschnell schossen sie zeitgleich einen Ki-Ball auf den anderen ab, bevor sie aufstanden und zurück ins Haus gingen. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf und lachte: „Euch soll man mal verstehen."

In der Zwischenzeit kochte Chichi, die mittlerweile bei sich zu Hause war, das Abendessen. Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit in Gokus Abwesenheit über ihre Ehe Gedanken gemacht.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Klar mochte sie Goku immer noch. Aber nun, da Goku als Frau wiedergekommen war, hatte sie zweifeln lassen. Sicherlich würde Goku auch nach und nach Gefühle wie eine Frau bekommen. Das hieße, dass die Ehe nicht mehr auf der gleichen Basis wie früher existieren würde. Außerdem hatte es Chichi trotzdem nicht so gut verkraften können, dass ihr einst geliebter Goku nun eine Frau war. Es war ihr nun so fremd. Sie konnte sich es nicht vorstellen, mit Goku in einem Bett zu schlafen wie normale Ehepartner. Sie war ja nicht lesbisch und Goku sicherlich auch nicht, geschweige dass Goku überhaupt wusste, was es heißt, lesbisch zu sein.

Nein, es konnte nicht so weiter gehen. Chichi wollte mit Goku noch befreundet sein und nicht im Streit mit ihr auseinander gehen. Sie würde ihr auch ein Zimmer kostenlos geben. Immerhin war sie dann bei ihren Söhnen und Pan.

Es würde schwer werden, Goku das beizubringen. Das wusste Chichi. Doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl. Immerhin wollte sie genau so aufrichtig und ehrlich zu Goku sein, wie sie es immer zu ihr war. Goku hatte nie gelogen, deshalb wollte Chichi nun auch mit offenen Karten spielen.

Dann kam Goku auch schon nach Hause: „Hallo Chichi. Wie geht's, wie steht's?" Goku war immer so gut gelaunt und brachte immer gute Laune unter die Menschen. Chichi wurde es schwer, doch es gab keinen Weg drum herum. „Goku...", begann sie, „Ich muss mit dir reden." „Klar, Chichi, immer. Ich hör dir zu.", antwortete Goku sofort und sah die etwas beunruhigte Frau lächelnd an. „Goku, es geht darum, dass du nun ein Frau bist..." „Ich weiß, das ist etwas ungewohnt, aber das meistern wir doch zusammen." „Nein, ich kann das nicht. Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich hab dich immer noch total gern und deshalb möchte ich, dass hier keine Missverständnisse aufkommen. Ich komme nicht damit klar, dass du eine Frau bist. Deshalb... deshalb möchte ich, dass wir uns scheiden. Hör zu, Goku, ich mag dich und ich will, dass wir Freunde bleiben. Aber unter den Umständen können wir keine Ehepartner bleiben. Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann nicht mit einer Frau verheiratet sein.", Chichi sah zu Boden, als sie dies sagte. Goku traf es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Chichi... na gut, wenn du es so willst. Ich kann es dir nicht mal übel nehmen. Aber ich freue mich, dass du mich deshalb nicht hasst.", sagte sie leise. Chichi wusste, dass Goku es schwerer schluckte, als sie es zu gab.

Am nächsten Tag schickten sie per Post einen Scheidungsbrief ein. Nun waren sie offiziell getrennt.

Chichi bot Goku ein Zimmer an, doch Goku wollte erstmal Abstand, um nachzudenken und zog deshalb bei Bulma ein, aber sagte ihr nicht den Grund.

Bulma merkte, dass es Goku nicht gut ging. Sowas hatte sie nie bei ihr erlebt, selbst als sie noch ein Mann war. Doch es schien, dass Goku als Frau weniger verkraftete. Deshalb sprach sie Goku eines Abends darauf an, als beide allein waren. „Hey, dir geht es nicht gut. Das fällt auf. Willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist? Wir sind doch Freunde. Du kannst mir alles sagen...", Bulma legte eine Hand auf Gokus Arm. Goku musste schlucken, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Chichi und ich haben die Scheidung eingereicht. Sie kommt nicht damit klar, dass ich nun eine Frau bin...", quetschte sie tonlos hervor. Bulma umarmte die junge Frau fest. Nun konnte Goku nicht anders und fing an zu weinen.

„Ist doch gut. Goku, wir sind für dich da. Chichi hasst dich nicht. Es sind nur ihre Moralen. Das musst du nicht persönlich nehmen. Du hast dir diesen Körper ja nicht mal ausgesucht..."

„Ich weiß, sie sagte auch, an meiner Person liegt es nicht. Bin ja froh, dass sie mich nicht hasst, aber.. aber es ist trotzdem.. schwer.", brachte sie mühsam hervor. „Ich weiß", sagte Bulma mit beruhigendem Ton, „und es wird sicherlich brauchen, bis du dich daran gewöhnt hast, aber nimm das nicht als persönlichen Angriff." Goku nickte nur. Sie wusste, dass Bulma recht hatte. Es würde sicherlich eine Weile brauchen, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Aber sie konnte ihre Kinder ja immer besuchen und Chichi würde auch so für sie da sein. Ein Blattpapier, wo drauf stand, dass die beiden verheiratet gewesen waren, würde sicherlich nichts großartig ändern. Goku lächelte nun. Bald würde alles wieder gut sein. Da war sie optimistisch.

Goku ging es bei Bulma eigentlich total gut. Sie konnte so viel essen wie sie wollte. Sie konnte trainieren und spazieren gehen. Frau sein war doch nicht so schlimm. Goku konnte mit leben. Das dachte sie zumindest. Eines Morgens – Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks und Bra saßen schon in der Küche und frühstückten – kam Goku schreiend und halbnackt in die Küche gerannt. Ihr Gesicht war weiß und Angstschweiß lief ihr über die Stirn. „Bulma, ich BLUTE!", kreischte sie. Vegeta sah sie missmutig an und knurrte: „Du bist eine Memme, Kakarott. Verletzungen haben dich nie gestört." Goku bibberte nun.

„Aber ich habe mich nicht verletzt und blute trotzdem.", maulte sie. Bulma sah sie nun an und fragte:

„Wo blutest du denn?" Goku wurde nun rot und zeigte zwischen ihre Beine. Vegeta und Trunks liefen rot an. Bra brach in ein Gelächter aus, Bulma kratzte sich am Kopf und stand dann auf. „Komm mal mit, Goku! Ich werde dich nun aufklären.", sagte sie und zog Goku ins Wohnzimmer.

Goku wurde nun von Bulma aufgeklärt. Bra beobachtete das von der Küchentür aus, die ins Wohnzimmer führte. Sie amüsierte sich köstlich über die Grimassen, die Goku hin und wieder zog. Man merkte, dass Goku nicht scharf darauf war, Kinder zu kriegen, geschweige denn, überhaupt eins zu machen. Als Bulma sie darüber aufklärte, wäre Goku fast schreiend weggelaufen, doch sie blieb kreidebleich sitzen und sank bei jeder ekelhafteren Vorstellungen über diese Aufklärung zusammen.

Später kamen die beiden in die Küche zurück. Vegeta war mittlerweile wieder im GR und Bra hatte den Tisch gerade abgedeckt. „Na?", fragte sie Goku frech, „Alles überlebt?" Goku sah sie mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe an.

An einen schönen Sommertag ging Bra mit Goku shoppen. Dies erwies sich als schwierig, denn Goku wurde von fremden Männern regelrecht verfolgt. Doch beide konnten durch einen kleinen Trick (momentane Teleportation) entrinnen. Die jungen Frauen kauften sich paar Klamotten (Naja, Goku eher praktische, aber Bra hat darauf geachtet, dass diese auch richtig für Goku waren). Später saßen sie in einem Café und tranken Latte Macchiato. „Hast du dich denn nun daran gewöhnt, Goku?", fragte Bra und trank dabei durch einen Strohhalm. Goku lehnte sich zurück und sah in den Himmel. „Eigentlich schon, nur mit der Regel nicht.", sagte sie etwas leiser. Bra lachte leise: „Das ist auch nicht gerade schön, aber was soll man da auch großartig ändern... Wenn die Wechseljahre kommen, ist's vorbei!" „Gibt's das überhaupt bei den Saiyajins? Die sind doch ewig jung...", fragte Goku und senkte dabei den Kopf. „Gute Frage", sagt Bra nachdenklich, „aber egal, du packst das. Alle anderen Frauen vor dir haben das auch gemeistert." „Solange ich mich nicht verliebe, kann mir das ja egal sein...", sagte Goku in Gedanken versunken, ohne zu wissen, dass sie das überhaupt gerade sagte. Bra fing an zu lachen: „Mensch, Goku. Du willst doch nicht als alte Jungfer enden, oder?" Goku sah sie entgeistert an: „Das ist mir lieber als mit einem Kerl..." Goku schüttelte den Kopf und wurde rot. Bloß schnell diese Gedanken loswerden! Bra kratzte sich kurz am Kinn und sagte dann: „Naja. Chichi ist auch nicht daran gestorben. Und ihr habt zwei Kinder zusammen..." „Hey, das ist was anderes...", protestierte Goku, wurde dann aber schnell kleinlaut, „Naja, sie wurde als Frau geboren. Ich nicht."

Es war allerdings nichts anderes und Goku wusste das leider nur zu genau. Sie sank auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen und seufzte. Bra klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und versuchte sie aufzumuntern:

„Nun, du musst ja nicht mit einem Kerl in die Kiste springen, wenn du nicht willst. Es kann dich niemand zu zwingen. Aber wenn du mal richtig verliebt bist, vielleicht überlegst du dir das ja dann!"

„Hm... vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht.", war Gokus Antwort darauf.

Derweil gab es gerade Stress im Paradies. „WELCHER DRECKSACK IST DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH, MEINEN SOHN IN EIN WEIB ZU VERWANDELN UND SIE DANN SO BLOß ZUSTELLEN?", ein wütender Bardock verwüstete gerade das Paradies. Er hatte zufällig herausgefunden, dass sein Sohn Kakarott nun eine Frau war und dies war nicht zu ändern. Sein bester Freund und König der Saiyajins Bejita, welcher eigentlich in der Hölle saß, hatte ihn besucht und erlebte gerade den größten Wutausbruch von ihm, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Bejita musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nicht zu lachen. Er selbst war auch überrascht darüber, dass dieser Unterklasse-Saiyajin, der auf der Erde aufgewachsen war, nun als Frau wieder unter den Sterblichen weilte, aber er hatte nicht mit Bardocks Reaktion gerechnet. „Ey, nun komm mal wieder runter, Bardock.", begann er vorsichtig, doch er wurde nur von dem vernarbten Ebenbild des männlichen Kakarott angebrüllt: „NEIN, ICH KOMME NICHT RUNTER, BEJITA! WAS WÜRDEST DU DENN SAGEN, WENN DEIN SOHN AUF EINMAL EINE ONNA WÄRE?" Bejita konnte Bardock verstehen, doch es hatte keinen Sinn sich darüber aufzuregen, da es nichts ändern würde. Der Saiyajin no Ou seufzte und setzte sich an einen Baum, den sein Freund noch nicht umgeblasen hatte. Bardock kam nicht zur Ruhe. Er setzte sich schnaufend, nachdem er noch ein paar Mitarbeiter vom Paradies verprügelt hatte. Wütend sah er zu Boden. „Nun ist Kakarott männlicher Gefahr ausgesetzt, es wird sicherlich irgendwo noch paar starke Männer geben, die sich an ihr vergreifen werden. Das kann ich nicht zu lassen.", knurrte er. Bejita sah ihn an: „Wenn du meinen Sohn meinst, nein. Der ist mit dieser Schnecke Bulma zusammen." „Der Ouji ist nicht das Problem... Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass weder Tullece noch Broly in der Hölle sind? Das heißt, dass die beiden noch am leben sind. Broly würde Kakarott sicher töten und Tullece sie vergewaltigen, Bejita." Leider hatte Bardock recht. Tullece war gefährlich für jedes weibliche Wesen. Besonders, da Kakarott nun eine Frau war, konnte es nicht gefährlicher sein. Sie war die letzte überlebende Saiyajin, und das würde sich Tullece nicht entgehen lassen, wenn er das herausfinden sollte. Und dann würde sich Kakarott nicht retten können. Tullece war nicht gerade schwach. Vielleicht war er sogar stärker als Vegeta, aber das war nicht bewiesen. Genau das machte es so gefährlich.

Broly war das geringere Problem in Bardocks Augen. Er war der erste Saiyajin, der nie eine Gefährtin oder sonstiges sexuelles Interesse an Frauen gezeigt hatte. Aber auch er war stark und würde Kakarott sicherlich wieder töten wollen. Und da Kakarott nun eine Frau war, war die klitzekleine Chance, die sie als Mann früher hatte, mit dem Winde verweht.

Bardock wurde es nun fast schon übel, wenn er daran dachte, welcher Gefahr sein geliebter Sprössling ausgesetzt war. „Bitte legt eine schützende Hand über Kakarott, ihr Götter.", bat er leise vor sich hin. Dann sprang er auf und ging mit Bejita zur Mensa, um etwas zu essen.

Eines schönen Nachmittags kam Muten Roschi zu Besuch. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, aber er war immer willkommen. Bulma holte ihm etwas zu trinken, dann setzte sie sich mit an den Tisch, an dem Muten Roschi, Goku und Trunks saßen. „Na, Goku, dir muss es doch jetzt richtig gut gehen.", sagte Muten Roschi breit grinsend. Goku lachte: „Du hast dich nicht verändert, weißt du das?" „Allerdings.", knurrte Bulma und erwischte Muten Roschi gerade dabei, wie er versuchte, Gokus Hintern anzugrapschen. Dafür kassierte er eine Ohrfeige von Bulma und rieb sich deshalb mit einem schmerzerfüllten Gesicht die Wange. Goku merkte erst dann, was passiert war und lachte darüber.

„Das nächste Mal übernehme ich, Bulma.", sagte sie grinsend. Bulma und Trunks fingen nun auch an zu lachen.

Jedoch dachten einige darüber nach, warum Goku und die Dragonballs wieder da waren. Piccolo beunruhigte dies am meisten. Wenn die Dragonballs wieder da waren, konnte das nur heißen, dass die Erde wieder in eine gefährliche Situation kommen könnte, aus der sie ohne Hilfe nicht wieder raus kommen würde. Momentan war noch nichts geschehen. Oder vielleicht war doch etwas geschehen, aber dann müssten sie es doch wissen. Goku bemerkte Piccolos Zweifel. „Es ist schon seltsam und es will schon etwas heißen, dass ich wieder da bin.", sagte sie und sah Piccolo ernst an. Piccolo nickte und sagte darauf: „Ich hoffe nur, dass es nicht zu übel wird..."

Piccolos Sorge war berechtigt. Einige Tage später meldete sich ein nervöser Meister Kaio bei Goku: „Hallo Son Goku! Es ist wichtig. Du erinnerst dich doch an Broly, nicht wahr?" Goku schluckte. Natürlich erinnerte sie sich an diesen verrückten Saiyajin. Den würde sie auch niemals vergessen. Ein Mann, der selbst Vegeta Angst einjagt, und so skrupellos war... „Ich dachte, Broly sei nun endgültig tot, nachdem Gohan ihn besiegt hatte.", begann sie, war jedoch käseweiß im Gesicht, da sie ahnte, dass es nichts gutes bedeutete, wenn Meister Kaio das Thema wieder aufgriff. „Leider nein. Broly ist zu stark. Er hat die Hitze der Sonne überstanden. Und nun ist er auf dem Weg zur Erde. Seine Beweggründe kenne ich nicht, aber das sind sicherlich keine guten. Mach dich auf etwas gefasst, Goku! Das wird kein leichter Kampf. Schon gar nicht, da du nun eine Onna bist.", warnte Meister Kaio eindringlich. Goku nickte verständnisvoll. Das hieße, dass sie wieder härter trainieren müsste.

Und das tat sie auch. Goku trainierte wie eine Verrückte. Sie trainierte bis zum Tag seiner Ankunft.

Als Broly die Erde erreichte und in einem öden Gebiet landete, erwartete Goku ihn schon längst. Sie saß auf einem Fels und beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Raumkapsel verließ. „Hallo Broly. Lange nicht mehr gesehen...", hörte Broly eine weiche hohe Stimme. Er staunte nicht schlecht. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt saß ein Mädchen. Broly wusste, dass sie Kakarott, sein Gegner war. „Welch eine Überraschung, Kakarott. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine transexuelle Neigung hast.", spottete er und grinste. Goku sah ihn nun säuerlich an und fing sofort an zu keifen: „Ich hab keine transdingsda Neigung. Ich war tot und wurde wieder als Lebende auf die Erde geschickt. Ich konnte mir das nicht aussuchen." Broly lachte rauh: „Du bist ja fast schon niedlich, wenn du ausrastest." Goku knurrte leise, dann regte sie sich ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn, über solchen Schwachsinn verärgert zu sein. „Was willst du hier, Broly, mach es kurz, damit wir kämpfen können.", drohte sie fast schon. Broly grinste. Genau das wollte er und flog in einem hohen Tempo auf Goku zu, um ihr einen Schlag in die Magengegend zu verpassen. Den wehrte Goku erfolgreich ab, jedoch den nächsten Fausthagel konnte sie nicht abwehren und wurde regelrecht in den Felsen gestanzt. Broly nutzte seine Überlegenheit und schoss einige Ki-Bälle auf Goku. Diese quietschte vor Schmerz auf. Dann sammelte sie Energie und preschte auf Broly zu und schlug ihm die Faust ins Gesicht, so dass Blut aus dem Mundwinkel lief. Er lächelte und leckte das Blut weg. „Du hast keine Chance, Kakarott. Schon gar nicht als Onna.", raunte er ihr zu und griff sie wieder an. Goku war ihm regelrecht ausgeliefert. Sie konnte sich nicht verteidigen, wenn er sie angriff. Doch ihr Wille blieb eisern und immer wieder stand sie auf. „Du hältst dich wacker. Aber lange hältst du das nicht aus...", sagte er lachend und blickte sie an. Mittlerweile war Goku am Ende. Sie keuchte und ihre Wunden machten ihr zu schaffen. Fast verzweifelt überlegte sie sich, wie sie Broly schlagen könnte, doch nichts, was sie kannte, war stark genug, um ihn zu schlagen.

Broly bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit sofort und lächelte fies. „Was willst du nun tun, Onna? Du bist zu schwach, um mich zu besiegen und das weißt du...", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und landete direkt vor ihr. Goku sah ihn an, ohne jegliche Angst zu zeigen. Broly sah sich nun kurz um, dann wendete er sich wieder Goku zu. „Die Erde ist ein schöner Planet. Das ist mir beim letzten Mal gar nicht aufgefallen. Es wäre gar nicht mal so schlecht hier zu leben...", überlegte er laut. Goku wurde kreidebleich. Broly lachte leise, als er das sah: „Keine Sorge. Ich tu den Erdlingen nichts. Die interessieren mich nicht. Ich werde hier nur bleiben, bis du stark genug bist, damit ich einen würdigen Gegner habe. Ich will dich doch nicht so unehrenhaft sterben lassen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich mich hier häuslich einrichten." Goku war relativ verblüfft, als sie dies hörte. Und nicht nur sie. Zuschauer hatten sich heimlich hier abgesetzt, um den Kampf zu beobachten. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, Trunks und Gohan standen einige Meter weiter weg, doch sie hatten jedes Wort gehört. Sie trauten ihren Ohren nicht.

Es war ok für Bulma, dass Broly bei ihr einzog, wenn er sich friedlich verhalten würde. „Aber nicht das Haus in die Luft jagen, ok? Vegeta muss ich das auch öfter noch sagen.", warnte sie ihn. Broly wunderte sie nur über diese Onna. Aber es war ihm egal. Er hatte keinen Grund, dieses Haus in die Luft zu jagen, immerhin bekam er hier kostenlos Bett und Essen. Sowas bekam man nicht überall. Er hatte zwar Kakarott in seiner Nähe, aber irgendwie würde er sie auch ertragen können.

Sie war schon ein seltsames Wesen. Ihr war sicherlich nicht bewusst, wie attraktiv sie für ihn war. Sie hatte einen wohlgeformten Körper und die Augen waren voller Feuer. Das waren sie schon, als er sie das erste Mal vor vielen Jahren traf, jedoch wirkten diese Augen bei einer Frau ganz anders. Nun schüttelte Broly den Kopf, als er sich erwischte, was er über Kakarott gerade dachte.

Goku bemerkte wirklich nicht, dass Broly sie öfter beobachtete. Sie fand es sogar ganz cool, dass Broly sich entschlossen hatte, hier zu bleiben. Sicherlich würde das eine ähnliche Entwicklung wie bei Vegeta geben. Das würde heißen, dass es doch mehr Saiyajins als erwartet geben würde. Darüber freute sich Goku. Sie müsste sich dann keine Gedanken darüber machen, dass die Saiyajins ganz aussterben müssten. Nun wurde sie rot. ‚Was denke ich da für einen Schwachsinn? Ich hab doch nicht vor, mit Broly Kinder zu kriegen...', erwischte sie sich. Dieser Gedanke wollte nicht so schnell mehr verschwinden, wie er gekommen war. Wie konnte sie auf eine solch bekloppte Idee kommen? ‚Goku, steiger dich nicht in einen solchen Unsinn rein...', befahl sie sich.

„Hey, Goku, was ist los?", fragte Bulma, die sich die seltsam schauende Goku länger angesehen hatte. Goku erschrak: „Nichts, nichts, nichts!" „Dann ist ja gut. Es gibt Essen. Komm setz dich schon mal an den Tisch, aber warte, bis die anderen auch da sind.", mahnte Bulma belustigt.

Essen! Das war ein Zauberwort in Gokus Ohren und mit einem Mal waren diese komischen Gedanken auch wieder verworfen. Schnell saß sie am Tisch und wartete auf die anderen, bis diese auch am Tisch saßen. Dann fing sie fröhlich an zu schmatzen.

Wochen später meldete sich Meister Kaio. „Goku, es gibt ein Problem! Ein gefährlicher Saiyajin wird in den nächsten Tagen auf der Erde landen." Goku stutzte. „Wer soll den gefährlicher als Broly sein?", fragte sie überrascht. „Sein Name ist Tullece", antwortete Meister Kaio, „und er sieht dir... äh, ich meinte, deinem männlichen Ego verdammt ähnlich. Nur seine Augen sind voller Hass und Gier. Er ist brutal und nimmt keine Rücksicht auf andere. Goku, du bist in Gefahr als Frau. Tullece ist berühmt berüchtigt dafür, dass er jede Frau kriegt, die nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist." Goku merkte, dass es wirklich was ernstes sein musste, denn Meister Kaios Stimme klang besorgt. „Dann werde ich die nächsten Tage fleißig trainieren, damit ich eine sichere Chance gegen ihn habe.", sagte sie nun entschlossen, Tullece zu erledigen.

Und sie trainierte hart. Broly beobachtete sie dabei. „Was ist los, Kakarott? Was bewegt dich dazu, so hart zu trainieren?", fragte er und setzte dabei einen Blick auf, als würde es ihn gar nicht interessieren, um Diskussionen zu vermeiden. „Tullece kommt in ein paar Tagen hierher.", sagte sie knapp. Broly lachte heiser auf: „Oh, Kakarott, zieh dir reißfeste Kleidung an, sonst wirst du noch ungewollt schwanger. Dieser Typ ist eine Gefahr für alle Onnas." Goku ignorierte das und trainierte weiter. Broly wusste jetzt schon, dass er Kakarott nicht einfach Tullece überlassen würde. Auch wenn er sich gegen diese Gefühle und Instinkte wehrte, Tullece würde sie nicht bekommen.

Meister Kaio sagte einen Ort, wo Tullece landen würde, und Goku flog dahin, gefolgt von Broly. „Was willst du hier? Ich schaffe das schon...", rief sie ihm zu. „Unterschätz Tullece nicht, Kakarott!", antwortete er darauf und blieb weiterhin hinter ihr.

Kurz darauf landetet Tullece einige Meter entfernt von ihnen. Er schien gar nicht überrascht, dass man ihn erwartete. „Ich hätte es mir denken können, dass irgendwer kommt, um die Erde zu verteidigen...", sagte er und lächelte bösartig. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den weiblichen Saiyajin vor ihm. „Du siehst aber lecker aus, Schätzchen.", sagte er und betrachtete ihre Rundungen. Goku sah ihn kalt an. Innerlich war ihr ganz anders zu mute, aber das durfte sie nicht zeigen. „Hey, lass Kakarott in Frieden. Sie ist unter anderem deine Gegnerin und nicht deine Hure.", knurrte Broly Tullece an. Dieser begann nun zu lachen. „Schön, dass du dich dazu entschlossen hast, dich dafür einzusetzen, dass wir Saiyajins nicht komplett aussterben, Kakarott.", sagte er breitgrinsend und leckte sich die Lippen.

Goku wurde knallrot und brüllte ihn wütend an. „Hör zu, Idiot, ich habe mir diesen Körper nicht ausgesucht und ich werde nicht mit irgendeinem männlichen Artgenossen...", da brach sie ab und schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.

Dann fing sie sich wieder und nahm ihre Verteidigungspose ein. „Wir sind hier, um dich zu erledigen. Das ist dein Ende.", drohte sie ihm und sah ihn böse an. Tullece grinste nur noch breiter. „Ich werde meinen Spass mit dir haben, Süße!", nachdem er das sagte, griff er sie an und versetzte ihr einen Schlag in den Magen. Goku verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, holte aber sofort zum Gegenschlag aus, den Tullece mühelos abwehrte. Goku merkte, dass sie so keine Chance gegen ihn hatte und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Aber auch so hatte sie keine Chance. Broly griff nun Tullece an. Er hatte eine viel größere Chance gegen ihn. Goku stutzte. Sie hatte so viel trainiert und trotzdem keine Chance. Nun kam sie sich fast überflüssig vor. Jedoch musste sie einen Weg finden, Broly wenigstens zu unterstützen. Doch erst mal brachte sie etwas anderes aus der Fassung.

„Welch ein Beschützerinstinkt, Broly, stehst du auf sie?" „Halt die Fresse, Idiot." „Na na, nicht frech werden. Das könnte ins Auge gehen!", lachte Tullece und schlug Broly ein Veilchen. Dieser war durch diesen unangenehmen Schmerz kurz abgelenkt. Deshalb stürzte sich Tullece nun auf Goku und rang sie zu Boden. Goku knurrte: „Mistkerl!" Als Tullece versuchte, sie zu befummeln versuchte sie ihn in die Weichteile zu treten. Erfolglos. Tullece schien damit gerechnet zu haben und drückte sie nun auf den Boden, dass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie war wehrlos.

Broly, der sich wieder erholt hatte, wurde nun richtig böse. Sein Blut kochte. Er wurde rasend, als er sah, dass Tullece versuchte, sich Kakarott zu nehmen. Diese Wut verwandelte ihn nun in den legendären Super Saiyajin. Dann preschte er auf Tullece zu und vermöbelte ihn. Dieser hatte keine Chance, sich zu wehren und wurde zu Tode geprügelt. Goku sah Broly schockiert und fasziniert zugleich an.

Broly beruhigte sich nun und verwandelte sich zurück. Er ging auf Goku zu: „Alles in Ordnung, Kakarott?" Sie nickte nur stumm. Durch ihre Erschöpfung war es beiden nicht möglich zu fliegen, also kehrten sie zu Fuß den langen weg nach Capsule Corp zurück.

Goku fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrer Haut. Ihr war nicht entgangen, warum Broly so rasend wurde. Er wollte nicht, dass Tullece sie gegen ihren Willen derart verletzte. Sie sah zu Boden, denn ihre Wangen glühten. Sie traute sich nicht, Broly anzusehen. „Danke.", flüsterte sie fast tonlos. Broly hörte das und nickte. „Nicht der Rede wert.", murmelte er in der gleichen Lautstärke.

Auch er konnte sie kaum ansehen. Goku hatte sicher bemerkt, warum er so reagiert hatte. Er konnte sich nicht weiter selbst belügen. Er liebte sie. Er hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, sie näher kennen zu lernen und war positiv überrascht, was für eine tolle Persönlichkeit sie hatte.

Goku entspannte sich etwas, traute sich jedoch immer noch nicht, Broly anzusehen. Was er wohl gerade über sie dachte. Vielleicht wollte sie das auch besser gar nicht wissen. Seitdem sie eine Onna war, dachte sie nur noch wirres Zeug. Und das wurde immer schlimmer seitdem Broly da war. Der Kerl machte sie verrückt. Wie konnte ein Mann nur eine solch geheimnisvolle Art an sich haben? Nun schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie hatte sich mal wieder bei sowas erwischt.

Broly bemerkte, dass Goku errötete. Vielleicht dachte sie an ihn, aber das schloss er aus. Nun versuchte er sich mit etwas anderem abzulenken und redete kein Wort mit Goku bis sie wieder zu Hause waren.

„MEIN GOTT, STELLEN DIE SICH AN! WIE KANN MAN NUR SO SCHÜCHTERN SEIN? UND DAS SIND BEIDES SAIYAJINS...", Bejita war außer sich. Bardock musste ihn festhalten, damit er selbst nicht von dem Saiyajin no Ou verletzt wurde. „Komm mal wieder runter. Die kommen schon irgendwie aus ihren Puschen.", keuchte er, immerhin war der Ou verdammt anstrengend, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. „SIE SOLLEN ZUSAMMEN KOMMEN! DAS IST EIN BEFEHL! IHR SOLLT HEIRATEN, KINDER KRIEGEN...", doch er wurde nun von einem noch saueren Bardock unterbrochen: „HEY, DAS IST MEINE TOCHTER: SIE DARF HEIRATEN, WEN SIE WILL. UND WENN SIE BROLY NICHT WILL, DANN HEIRATET SIE IHN AUCH NICHT!" Bejita sah Bardock verschreckt an. „Ist ja gut..."; sagte er und versuchte geduldig zu klingen, „Deine Vatergefühle sind echt unheimlich, Kumpel."

Darüber musste Bardock nun lächeln.

Zu Hause angekommen sprang Goku sofort unter Dusche. Sie musste dieses komische Gefühl loswerden, dass sie die ganze Zeit schon an ihrem Körper hatte, seitdem Tullece sie angefasst hatte. Und es tat gut, es weg zu waschen.

Broly saß in der Küche und holte sein Mittagessen nach. Als Goku die Küche betrat, nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, sah er weg, denn Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht!

Goku bemerkte das nicht und setzte sich neben ihm zum Essen. Nach dem Essen streckte sie sich gemütlich, wurde dann aber rot, weil der Bademantel dabei schon fast zu tiefe Einblicke dabei bot.

Schnell zog sie ihn enger.

Vegeta setzte sich nun auch an den Tisch und beobachtete das Spektakel vor ihm. Da saßen nun Kakarott und Broly und benahmen sich total daneben, weil sie es nicht schafften, dem anderen zu sagen, was dieser ihm bedeutete. Und das nervte ihn. ‚Wie kann man so kindisch sein? Was ist den schon dabei?', dachte Vegeta und platzte fast innerlich.

„Hey, ihr zwei benehmt euch wie verliebte Teenager.", murrte er. Broly und Goku sahen ihn nun mit hochroten Gesichtern an. Goku wollte etwas sagen, ließ dies aber sein und sah zu Boden.

Auch Broly fühlte sich gerade nicht sehr wohl in seiner Haut und wollte gehen.

„JETZT REICHT'S ABER! EUER VERHALTEN IST SOWAS VON KINDISCH. WO IST DAS PROBLEM? BROLY, SAG IHR, DASS DU SIE LIEBST! DAS GLEICHE GILT FÜR DICH AUCH, KAKAROTT!" Goku fiel fast vom Stuhl, als sie das aus Vegetas Mund hörte. Broly war auch relativ überrascht. „Woher...", wollte Goku fragen, doch Vegeta unterbrach sie: „Das ist doch offensichtlich. Ihr müsst euch mal selbst sehen." Broly und Goku sahen sich nun an. Beide waren rot im Gesicht.

„Er hat recht.", murmelte Broly und sah Goku nun an. Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu und sah ihr nun direkt in die Augen. Goku errötete nur noch mehr, aber sah nicht weg. Dann lächelte sie. „Schön, dass ich nun Gewissheit habe." Vegeta, der immer noch am Tisch saß, beobachtete die Situation vor ihm. Goku stand auf und ging mit unsicheren Schritten auf Broly zu, bis sie voreinander standen.

Broly strich ihr nun über die Wange, sah ihr dabei aber immer noch tief in die Augen. Er lächelte.

Goku kam es vor, als hätte man ihr eine Last von den Schultern genommen. Sie war plötzlich richtig glücklich. Das Schicksal wollte es wohl so und irgendwie fand sie es nicht mehr abwegig, solche Gefühle zu haben. Immerhin war sie nun eine Frau. „Ich... ich liebe dich.", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Nun war die Barriere endgültig gebrochen. Sie strich ihm nun über die Wange, dann über den Mund. Seine Haut war angenehm warm und fest. Broly beugte sich nun zu ihr herunter und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Wenige Zentimeter trennten seine Lippen nur noch von ihren.

Beide bemerkten gar nicht, dass Bulma, Gohan, Muten Roschi, Chichi und die beiden kleinen Jungs Goten und Trunks das Zimmer betreten hatten. Sie schwiegen jedoch und beobachteten die Szene, die vor ihnen ablief.

Nun küssten Goku und Broly sich. In Goku verbreitete sich in Windeseile eine angenehme Wärme aus. Sie genoss es. Auch Broly war nun glücklich. Endlich war es raus und er war nun mit ihr zusammen. Dieser Kuss schien es zu besiegeln.

„EY, NICHT VOR MEINEN AUGEN! ICH WILL DAS NICHT SEHEN, SONST BEKOMME ICH NOCH ALPTRÄUME!", brüllte Vegeta und sah die beiden böse funkelnd an. Nun lachten Bulma und die anderen. „Nun gönne den beiden ihr Glück, Vegeta.", tadelte Bulma spielerisch und ging zu Vegeta, um seine Frisur zu verwuscheln (er nennt es Frisur).

Broly und Goku lachten bei dem Anblick von Vegeta, der Bulma wütend anfunkelte, als sie ihm durch die Haare wuschelte.

Dann nahm Broly Goku an die Hand und zog sie sanft aus der Küche.

„Viel Spass!", rief Bulma hinterher. Sie freute sich für die beiden. „Das hast du gut gemacht, Vegeta!", sagte sie zu ihrem Gatten und küsste ihn kurz. „Wurd ja auch mal Zeit...", murmelte er daraufhin.

Chichi war so gerührt, dass sie weinte. Gohan nahm sie in den Arm: „Ist doch gut, Mutter!" „Ich freu mich für Goku. Endlich ist sie glücklich!", sagte sie unter Tränen und lächelte.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden, Bardock?", murrte ein gestresster Bejita und sah seinen Kumpel an. Bardock lächelte und nickte stillschweigend, während er das Spektakel auf der Erde beobachtete.

Goku und Broly waren nun allein. Broly stand an einer Wand im Flur gelehnt und hatte Goku fest umarmt. „Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, so dass sie daraufhin errötete.

„Für immer und ewig?", fragte sie spielerisch. „Für immer und ewig!", antwortete er und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

FIN 


End file.
